


The 6th Reset

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I dunno I’m bad at tagging, Memory Loss, Multi, Other, end of season 6, mainly season 7 though, the world keeps resetting and they have to rebuild society each time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Each year they wake up with no memories. With people they don’t know, in an empty world. The only remnants of who they are is a book, recounting a year’s worth of memories, and an explanation. These people... these people are their friends. This world is theirs to build.Well, at least until the next reset.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The 6th Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is inspired by 00FFFF’s amazing story “Now It’s Time”. I really loved that story and wanted to have a go messing around with the idea.
> 
> Yes, it’s vaguely Maze Runner-esque, but that’s where I wanted to go with it.
> 
> And no, I’m not abandoning my other story, I just find it easier to write with two projects, so if I get writer’s block for one I can still write the other. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this.

The day had finally come. X had told the others it would be soon, he’d felt the beginning of a shift a week earlier. He’d known what it meant in some deep part of him, without any logical way of doing so. And that morning when he’d woken up the feeling was amplified tenfold. It was the day.

He’d called a meeting in the center of the shopping district, where they were surrounded by a year and a half of memories. The only memories they had. They’d woken up in this same place, but without any memories. All they’d had was a book. A book written by them.

In the book had been a record of a year previous, all the things they’d done, a record of the people they had been. And an explanation. They had lost all their memories, but they’d develop new ones, create a world all their own. And one day the same thing would happen to them again. And they’d write another book for themselves. Their past selves knew this from a book they’d had, records from the year previous, now lost to time.

The book had a label scrawled on the front, which said “Reset 5”. And it was time to write Reset 6. X looked around at the people around him. The people he’d become so close to through the year. His family. They would all do anything for each other, they all trusted each other absolutely. He didn’t want to lose that.

But they had no choice, he knew that. And so he pulled out a book, placing it on the lectern that stood in front of him. He opened it to the first page, sighing as he began to write.

As he looked at the group around him, Scar felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew this day was going to come. He’d tried to prepare himself for it. But he hadn’t realized how real it was until they started to write the book. 

These people were his family. They were the only people he could ever remember knowing. And they were all going to say goodbye to each other. Maybe once he woke up he’d be a completely different person. He could lose the people he’d been closest to. He couldn’t handle the thought of that. 

Finally there was a sound that broke the silence. X closed the book, looking around at everyone sadly. It was almost time. But Scar had one last idea.

He pulled a pen out of his pocket, pushing his sleeve up and scrawling out a few words on his forearm. Just the things that were most important.

Concorp - Vex magic - Work with Cub

He was about to write some more, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cub. His business partner, and best friend, looked at him sadly, as if trying to take in Scar’s face for the last time. Scar pulled him into a hug, both of them trying not to cry. 

“It’ll be okay Scar. We’ll find each other. I promise.” Scar clung tighter to Cub, never wanting to let him go, never wanting to let this go. 

It had been a good year. Granted, he had nothing to compare it to, but he had been happy. He had his friends, he had the base he’d worked so hard to develop, and he was truly happy. All he could hope was that the next year would be even better.

Finally Cub and Scar pulled away from each other, one arm still holding each other up, Scar leaning his head on Cub’s shoulder. Around them similar things were happening. The Architechs were cracking a joke, met only by sad laughter and hugs. The Idea boys were looking out the clouds, and at the buildings around them, pointing out what they saw. Ren and Doc had planted themselves on the floor, sitting side by side and just taking everything in. The three girls were walking through a nearby flower patch, picking the brightest ones they could find. 

Suddenly X stood up, capturing the attention of everyone in the group.

“It’s happening. Everyone get ready.” With a sudden burst of energy, they all came together in a tight circle, grasping each other’s hands and holding on tight. They looked around the circle, meeting each other’s gaze and taking it all in one last time. 

Scar closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. 

And then everything faded away around him.


End file.
